Kriddleion
by RadVelociraptor
Summary: People...this story makes no sense. It has characters dressed in Tarzan outfits. I really only posted this for mis amigos, so do me a favor and don't read it. Arigato. Bow
1. The Appearance of Kriddle

AN: THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE WHICH I DOUBT ANY OF YOU WILL GET. UNLESS YOU ARE KRIDDLE, BUBBLE BUBBLE, APPLE PIE FREAK, SHANTIE, GABY, OR ME. I THEREFORE WARN YOU NOT TO READ THIS 'CAUSE YOU WILL NOT GET IT!!

 Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter.

Kriddelion Chapter 1

            Our story starts when Vegeta is training Trunks in the GR. Well more like beating him up. 

"C'mon brat." 'Geta said as he kicked Trunks into the wall.

"Dad I wanna eat animal crackers!" Trunks whined. 

"Hmmm…me too. Let's go brat." 'Geta said as turned off the gravity. They walked to the kitchen and got some animal crackers. They ate them and walked back to the GR. 

            Five hours later there was some mystical stuffs happening where the animal crackers were. Soon a person with green hair, red eyes, and a purp outfit like Tarzan was standing there. Just then a green elfish creature ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cake. Its name was Dobby. He then said,

"My pillowcase is revealing, and I'm in the wrong story," He then threw the cake out the window and jumped out after it never to be seen again. 

"He took the cake! He took the cake!" the evil thing screamed. "Hehe…and I'll get those saiyans for some unknown reason." By the way, this evil things name is Kriddle, hence the name of the story. She stalked out of the kitchen walking like Mr. Burns as Bulma came in. 

"I can't believe Vegeta blew up the GR   AGAIN!" she yelled. "And where's my cake? Grrr…TRUNKS!!!!"

"Yes mom?"

"Did you eat my cake?"

"Why would I?"

"Good point…go on then."

            Kriddle was standing in the hallway, and she stalked on down to Bulma's lab.

"I'll just tinker." She said as she pushed a green button. Just then a machine to her left whirred to life.

"Ahhhh!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!" she screamed running around in circles like a baka and a maniac. A big flash then threw her in to a concrete wall. 

"Hello. I am. Danny. The. Robot." A chrome robot said in a robotic voice. He rolled out of the machine and over to the wall. He repeatedly ran onto the wall and wouldn't stop.

"Hard. Thing. Blocking. Danny." It said.

            Then someone burst through the wall Danny was trying to…get out…of, and landed on top of Danny the Robot. She quickly got up and stood in a champion-like position.

"Smoooooth…" she said. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a tree costume. She winked at nobody in particular and then resumed standing with her hands on her hips. Danny, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was on his back on the floor and could not get up. His arms and legs were scraggling around wildly. 

"Help. Me." He said. The new girl responded by kicking Danny repeatedly until he stopped squirming. He lay motionless. The girl then ripped off the tree branches that were clinging to her, and threw them on top of lifeless Danny. She turned towards Kriddle and addressed herself.

"I am Mana. Defender of Capsule Corp." Mana said defiantly. She winked at no one again. "You, Kriddle, are evil. You must perish."

"I do not think so." Kriddle said. They got into fighting positions. Well, actually, Mana did, but Kriddle did a really stupid dance. She put her right arm up and said, "Here comes Peter Cottontail, hoppin' down the bunny trail." While putting her other arm up, and then bringing them down to her hips, and moving her buns around in a circle. (Bring it around town!) And finishing it up with the monkey.

"You will die." Mana said. They were just about to attack when two people strolled down the basement steps.

~End chapter~

AN: IF ANYONE READ THIS WHO WERE NOT THE PEOPLE MENTIONED ABOVE, YOU WERE PROBABLY VERY CONFUSED. I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THIS, UNLESS YOU WERE THE MENTIONED. FLAME ME IF YOU WANT, BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. 

~~Mana~~


	2. Runnin' her Hands Through My Fro!

AN: Good. You all didn't read it. It's only really meant for my friends, but if you can read it if you wanna. I'm not saiyian (hee hee) it's gonna make sense…

Last time on Kriddleion: A mysterious creature Kriddle appears out of animal crackers. Then a robot named Danny came to life and passed out from a new girl named Mandy, who is the defender of CC, kicking him repeatedly. Mandy and Kriddle were about to battle, when two figures came down the stairs. 

Disclaimer: No.

Kriddleion-Chapter 2

          Kriddle and Mandy were waiting to see who they were, and as they walked into the light, Mandy recognized one of them. 

"Melissa!" she squealed doing the robot. "Why aren't you at the beach?"

"Oh, well I had to show you my new friend Dracula." She said. Mandy and Kriddle fixed their gaze on a black haired vampire that was dressed as a gangster.

"Yo yo! I'm chillin' wit' my homies!" Dracula said. Mandy seemed unaffected by this, but Kriddle did. She whirled around and around and sat on the ground for no apparent reason.

"Runnin' her hands through my fro'!" Dracula said while doing the arm movement like ha had a fro'.

"You don't have a fro'!" everyone screamed. Danny was among them, but he finished five seconds after them. Then he went back unconscious. 

"I wanna play ping pong." Melissa shrieked. She then curled up in a pitiful ball and rolled around on the floor. She sung:

"Oh, I wanna play some pinngy poo!" repeatedly. Mandy started to back away. Then Kriddle got up and said to Mandy,

"Hey, we didn't finish our fight yet."

"Okay, as long as we stay away from Melissa…"  They got into their figting stances and Mandy charged at Kriddle. She aimed a punch at Kriddle's head, but the vampire tried to bite it. Kriddle successfully kicked Mandy in the stomach, sending her sprawling to the ground. Mandy got up and charged toward Kriddle only to be sent into the concrete wall. She climbed out of the wall and wiped blood off her chin. 

          Melissa and the Dracula seemed quite unaffected by what was going on. In fact, they sat in the corner making out. Mandy and Kriddle rolled their eyes at this, but a horrible screeching filled their ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!1" it was Melissa. "He bit my forehead! He did! He did!" she squealed while running into the wall.

"Yo babe! Dracula's so sorry! I just wanted Dracula's lady to be bangin'!" Dracula said as he eyed Melissa's neck. They ran out of the room still fighting and left Mandy, Kriddle, and the unconscious Danny all alone. 

"Now you will continue to perish stupid one." Kriddle said to Mandy.

"Ha. I was holding back. Now you will witness true power!!!!" Mandy screamed while powering up. She had floating bubbles all around her. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" she yelled. This continued for about seven hours, until her power level reached its maximum, which was only one number from where she was to begin with. 

"Woo! One number higher! I'm so scared of He's full of nature the chubby boy said as he silently passed gas to the old lady who was standing on the corner holding a dead rat that was still alive and biting her finger.!" Kriddle said in one breath.

"Let's see." Mandy said calmly as she walked toward Kriddle. Kriddle charged forward and punched Mandy in the stomach. She promptly got ahold of a bag of pads and threw them at Mandy's head. Mandy fell down and struggled to get up.

"Ha ha…ha. You cannot beat me. I am the greatest!" Kriddle yelled defiantly. 

"No! I cannot be beaten! I've never lost a battle before!" Mandy courageously whimpered. All of a sudden, there was a big flash, and a short man stood in the stairway. He had hair like a flame, and looked annoyed.

"Why are all you rejects in my basement?" he said brushing a piece of dirt off of his spandex. 

"Prince Vegeta!" Mandy said as she picked up a pad and gave it to him. He looked at the pad and threw it at Kriddle.

"Do I know you?" Vegeta said.

"I am the defender of Capsule Corp.!" Mandy said striking her infamous hands-on-hips pose.

"……" Vegeta stayed silent. Then-

"We don't have a defender of Capsule Corp…" he said puzzeledly. Mandy did the shifty eyes and said something she would regret later on. 

"Papa linguo KIMMY!" she said then covered her mouth. "Why don't you have some squelchy bongos?" she asked Vegeta.

"……." He stayed quiet once again.

"Hey mister, why did you come down here?" Kriddle said impatiently.

"Well, I was wondering where my Pokemon movie got to…" he trailed off.  "Then I came down here and saw you, and then I said 'Why are all you rejects in my basement?' and then you said 'Prince Vegeta!' and then I said 'Do I know you?' and then you said 'I am the defender of Capsule Corp!' and then I said '….. we don't have a defender of Capsule Corp…' and then you said 'Papa linguo KIMMY!' and then I said '…..' and then you said 'Hey mister, why did you come down here?' and then I said 'Well, I was wondering where my Pokemon movie got to, then I came down here and saw you and then I said 'Why are all you rejects in my basement?' and then you sa-"

"Okay okay! I get the picture!" Kriddle yelled. "I just wanted to kill the freak Mandy, who makes up stories about being the defender of Capsule Corp!" she said.

"Hey! I don't make up st-" 

"Sure you don't." Kriddle sarcastically cut her off. They stood there in silence before Vegeta broke it.

"I think I'm supposed to kill you." He said pointing at Kriddle.

"Why?"

"'Cause the author said so, and she's not letting her best friend pick what happens in the story." Vegeta said. They all looked up.

"Hey! Is she supposed to be killed by Vegeta?" Mandy yelled.

_~Yes. Yes she is.~_

"Hey I heard the author!" Kriddle squealed, even though she was going to die by either Mandy or Vegeta.

_~I'm not letting my gay, idiotic friend tell me what to do, so Vegeta's gonna kill Kriddle.~_

"Alright," Mandy said, "let's get to work."

"Fine. At least I get to kill someone."

"Yeah, and I don't killed by Mandy, 'cause that would seriously ruin my reputation."

"…you don't have a reputation…" Mandy responded.

"That's what YOU think…heh heh…" Kriddle schemed. All of a sudden, a pad hit her in the head. She looked to see Mandy holding the bag of pads she previously threw at Mandy.

"Never arm me with pads." Mandy said while she smirked. She went to sit and eat a sausage-egg-and cheese McMuffin. Vegeta and Kriddle got in their fighting positions (actually 'Geta did, but Kriddle did her stupid Peter Cottontail dance again.) and charged at each other. 

~End~

AN: I STILL WARN YOU NOT TO READ THIS, AND FLAME ME IF YOU WANNA, BUT I DID WARN YOU!


	3. Pokin' Da' Dots

AN: Ok, I know this story is pointless, but that's ok. This only meant for the following peoples: Kriddle, Missa, Pie, Neat…ness, Shantie, and me too. I f you wanna read it, go on, but, I'd like to see if you can understand it. Pear.               

Last time: The evil Kriddle and Heroic Mandy witnessed the biting of Melissa's forehead by Dracula, a vampire. Then Mandy and Kriddle began to battle, but Kriddle had the upper hand. Vegeta walked down the stairs to find his Pokemon movie, but found the two people. Then Kriddle and Vegeta were ready to fight. 

Disclaimer: No.

Kriddleion - Chapter 3 

Kriddle aimed a punch at Vegeta's head, but missed miserably. Then Vegeta kicked her into a wall. 

"Hmph. You are no challenge to me. Weakling." Vegeta said boredly. 

Mandy spoke up, "Well, I wasn't using all my real REAL power when I fought her. I was only hungary, so I decided to pretend to be beaten. Well, it worked. Now I am ready to kill you Kriddle."

 "By the way, do you want any of my peaches, Vegeta?" Kriddle asked. Vegeta eyed her wearily. 

"No. I do not. But I am going to sit here and watch you get your butt kicked." He said with a smirk. Just then the 'fro song came on from nowhere. Melissa and Dracula came back down the steps, and one other person ,wrapped in plastic wrap, walked down with them. The wall that Vegeta was leaning against opened revealing a bar, like one at a pub. There was a drunken slutty bartender there. Vegeta got up mumbling about bakas, and Mandy and Kriddle started dancing to the 'fro song along with Melissa, Dracula, the new girl, the drunk bartender, and…not Danny. When the song ended, no more music came on, so Mandy took this chance to meet the two new people. She walked up to the girl wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you I'm Mandy, Defender of Capsule Corp.!" she said eyeing Vegeta warningly and making a slicing motion across her throat. She put out her hand to shake hers, but the girl flinched and backed away.

"Well, my name's Gaby, but I don't shake hands. I am germophobic. I don't touch anything." She said.

"That explains the plastic wrap…" Mandy muttered. Mandy thought Gaby was a queer, so she slowly backed away. She walked toward the bar, to meet the other person. Mandy soon decided against that thought, because the bartender wasn't…stable. So she walked back over to Kriddle and gave her a pear. "You have my pears now."

"Ha. Not for long…" Kriddle snickered. Kriddle crushed the pear and Dracula ran up the stairs. Melissa followed. For some odd reason, Danny woke up, and decided to get a drink at the bar. He sat and ordered a coke with rum. The drunken bartender swayed as she tried to give Danny his drink.

"Would you like some of me with that?" she asked unseductively. Danny just stared. "My name is…err…ummm…oh hell, ill just make one up. My name's Shantal. Heeheeheehee…" Ummm…SHANTAL giggled like a schoolgirl. Danny now looked interested.

"So, do you live around here?" he asked swirling his drink. 

"I live where ever you live, baby." Shantel responded winking quite gayly. "What about you gorgeous?" she asked washing her foot. 

"Oh, I was made here. Did you ever hear of Jinzonigen? Well, I'm just a rip off of them, but I can't fight worth crap…but I like classical music." Danny responded. Mandy and Kriddle were getting quite sick of this exchange of dirty, dirty words. Mandy walked up and blew Danny up with a ki blast. Shantie then turned toward Vegeta and started to TRY to hit on him. She failed. Vegeta pushed the button to make her go back in the wall, and her body got all mangled in the metal bars in the wall. She died saying, "At least I won't die a virgin! MWHAHAHAHA-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

          Mandy gave Vegeta the 'thumbs-up' sign, and he smirked back. 

"So, Kriddle, I will defeat you here and now, you chitchitzawawa." Mandy said powering up. She had a golden aura around her, and Vegeta was even surprised that her power got so high. But her power level isn't even close to mine, he thought. He leaned against the wall, and prepared to watch a fight scene like never before. 

"Hah. I won't be beaten that easily. I can power up too." Kriddle said. She started to power up and animal crackers swirled around her. This went on for some time, all week they powered up. Vegeta woke and looked at them. It seemed they had powered up to their max. Mandy's was actually really high. Almost as high as Krillin's. Vegeta shook his head in wonderment.

"Arrr…I'm ready maities." Kriddle said while squinting her left eye. 

"Crikey!" Mandy replied.

"Blimey! This is bloody linguinious." Krillin said. Everyone looked in his direction. He poked each of the six dots on his forehead one at a time, then bowed and left. 

"That…was…weird…" Mandy said. Vegeta glared at her.

"Fight now." 

"Fine. Kriddle, are you ready?" Mandy asked. She looked over to see Kriddle trying to grab the animal crackers surrounding her. Key word: TRYING. She was failing horribly. She quickly put her hand to her chin and rubbed it, pretending that she didn't do anything. 

"Yeeeesss…." Kriddle said still rubbing her chin. Mandy charged at Kriddle, and kicked her in the stomache. She followed up with a punch in the back that sent Kriddle sprawling on the ground. Kriddle silently got back up and threw a pad at Mandy.

"Where did that come from? They are all gone…" Mandy said puzzledly. She suddenly realized where it was and screamed. "EWWWW!!! GROSSINESS!!!" 

"I didn't use it, if you think I did. It's the one Vegeta previously threw at me." Kriddle said.

"Oh."

"You are both lunatics, but I like you." Vegeta said to Mandy. "I might consider training you." Mandy's eyes lit up in excitement, and she hugged Vegeta tight.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise I won't let you down!" Mandy said full of anticipation. Vegeta brushed her off of him uncomfortingaly, and pointed to Kriddle, signaling for Mandy to continue beating up Kriddle. Mandy obliged, and rapidly punched Kriddle in the face, earning a smirk from Vegeta. But what Mandy didn't see was Danny. Yes, Danny. He was alive, and was standing in a dark shadowy corner. Of course Mandy's blast hurt him, but it didn't kill him. He had a bigger power level than Kriddle, but no one knew. He was prepared to kill Mandy and Vegeta. Kill them to avenge his lover's death. Shantal. He was saddened by the rememberance of her. How she swayed on the spot, how she didn't put him down because he was a robot, how she washed her feet so tenderly…his fist chenched in anger. He would avenge Shantal's death, if it was the last thing he'll do. He started to laugh softly, then louder, then it turned into maniacal laughter. Suddenly, he was transported to a field. And empty field, where there was something yellow coming down above him real fast. He tried to figure out what it was, but his thoughts were cut short when the yellow thing landed on top of him.

          A teenager, about eighteen years old, stepped out of the yellow contraption, soon to be referred to as a time machiene. He had lavender hair, blue jacket with a Capsule Corp. patch on the shoulder, and a LARGE sword (wink wink ^.~).  He capsulized the machiene and took to the sky, leaving Danny unconscious again on the ground. 

AN: Another chapter. *sigh* Flame if you want. Ja ne.


	4. The Ultimate Bald One

AN: Ha! My friends liked my last chapter! For all you who don't understand or hate it, then don't bother reading it!

Disclaimer: I have one word: Word.            

Last time: Kriddle and Vegeta fought and Vegeta was exceedingly stronger. Mandy then revealed that she was holding back, and fought Kriddle with the upper hand. Then the 'fro song came on and everyone danced. Danny was supposedly killed, but wasn't. He was gonna avenge Shantal's death, but a time machine landed on top of him, rendering him unconscious. 

Kriddleion: Chapter 4- The Ultimate Bald One

          Mandy was eyeing Kriddle warily because Kriddle just pulled out a new bag of pads. 

"Where do you get your endless supply of pads?" Mandy asked pulling the bag away from her.

"Well, I usually go to Weis." Kriddle responded trying to pull them back. Mandy and Vegeta rolled their eyes simultaneously. Kriddle made another lunge to get the pads, but Mandy held her away with her foot. 

"Should I just kill her now?" Mandy asked Vegeta, still holding Kriddle at bay with her foot.

"Maybe. I wanna watch Pokemon, but on the other hand this is kinda fun…" He said with amusement as he glanced at Kriddle. She was still hopelessly trying to grab the bag of pads. Mandy was about to voice her agreement, when someone walked through the hole in the wall that Mandy previously made. 

"Um, who made a hole in the wall…the basement is underground…" The guy said. He glanced at everyone in the room, and gave a weird look to Kriddle, clad in her purple Tarzan outfit. "Who's that?" He asked looking at Mandy. Mandy removed her foot from Kriddle's head, and handed the pads to Vegeta, who in turn, blew them up with a ki blast. Kriddle's strangled wail reverberated around the large basement. 

"I am The Ultimate Being." Mandy said. Vegeta cleared his throat behind Mandy. "Besides Vegeta. I am the Defender of Capsule Corporation." Mandy said with pride. "And you are?"

"Me? I'm Trunks Briefs from the future." Trunks said. 

"Really?" Kriddle asked getting up. She threw a dirty look to Vegeta before continuing. "I am Kriddle. I am sworn to kill the saiyans for some unknown reason." She said with pride. Everyone sweatdropped. How could she have pride for that? 

"I never heard of her before…um…why are there animal crackers around her?" Trunks whispered to Mandy.

"We really have no idea. I was just tunneling down to try to break in, because some stupid person wouldn't let me in, even though I'm the Defender of Capsule Corp., and there she was." Mandy said getting angry, then happy again. 

"…Oh."

"That girl - the one who died in the wall, why did she say she was not gonna die a virgin?" Vegeta asked, suddenly speaking up. "I could smell her innocence. I could tell she was a virgin."

"Huh? You guys know that stuff? Ew!" Mandy replied. "My virgin ears are burning!"

"Oh, that's easy." A voice said from behind everyone. They turned around to find Krillin, standing there, yet again. He briefly waved at everyone before continuing. "Life screws us all. It sucks. It blows." Everyone nodded his or her heads in silent agreement, all except for Mandy. 

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS STUFF!!!" She yelled running around in circles. Everyone laughed at her (I'm not gonna say the word. Ya'll will just make fun of me. But I'll give you a hint: It starts with an N then an A then I then V then E –ness. Crap…don't pick on me about it though!). 

          Meanwhile, Danny was recovering from unconsciousness. He sat up in the empty field and looked around. He was totally lost. Then a thought occurred to him: search for Mandy's virgin…ness. He closed his eyes concentrating, and sure enough, he picked up Mandy's virgin signal. 

"Haha. She should've known her virginity would haunt her someday…" He laughed as he tried to fly towards Capsule Corp. But he realized he couldn't fly, and he screamed out in anguish. He then started to walk miserably until he got to a road with cars whizzing by. He put his thumb up to hitch a ride. He sighed. It was gonna he a long night…

          In the basement, everyone gave up picking on Mandy, and was now questioning Krillin. 

"Why are you here, baldy (Ok, here, Krillin DOES NOT HAVE ANY HAIR! OK?)?" Vegeta asked. Krillin looked around nervously and reached a shaky hand to his forehead to poke the dots, once again, but one dot disappeared. 

"Oh no! Now I only have FIVE dots! What am I gonna do now? I used to be The Ultimate Bald One, but now I am competing with Tien and Chaozu for the title of The Ultimate Bald One. The only thing I have against them are my six dots!" He sank to the ground and started weeping. 

"But why? You're bald too. You should have a lot against them." Trunks said. Krillin just shook his head and pointed to his scalp. Everyone looked closer. Mandy gasped. On the top of Krillin's head was a single hair, standing straight up.

"It's ok Krillin. We'll help you get your dot back." Mandy said comfortingly. Krillin looked up and smiled. A noise in the far corner alerted them to Kriddle's presence. They all looked over and Kriddle was staring intently at something. Vegeta appeared behind Kriddle and looked at what she had in her hand. Vegeta gasped. Kriddle tried to run away, but Trunks caught her arm, and pried the thing from her hand. 

"It's Krillin's dot!" Trunks yelled in joy. The celebration was cut short, as two bald figures flew into the hole in the wall. A second look revealed them to be Tien and Chaozu. They pranced over to Krillin and looked at him. He looked at them. He growled. They growled. They circled each other like wolves. 

"What are you losers doing here?" Vegeta sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his temples. Tien turned to Vegeta, just avoiding a bite Krillin sent his way.

"Krillin's Baldness level went down, so we decided to investigate." Tien then went and tried to bite Krillin's shoulder, but Krillin counter-attacked with poking his dot and sending Tien into the wall.

"We better let them at it. You don't know how territorial they are." Vegeta said walking back over to Mandy and Trunks. They silently agreed as Chaozu lunged at Krillin, but was punched in the head. Kriddle seized this opportunity to sneak out the door, but Trunks grabbed her arm again. 

"Give me back the dot!" She whined. Trunks just glared at her. They looked back in the direction the fight was happening. Krillin was in trouble. He was pinned to the ground by Tien, and Chaozu was laughing maniacally, not unlike Danny. 

"Trunks! Krillin's dot!" Mandy yelled over the commotion. 

"Right!" Trunks said. "Krillin! Catch!" Krillin looked over and smiled at the dot flying towards him. He caught it in the nick of time, and placed it on his forehead. He then placed his whole hand on his forehead, on the six dots. A glow surrounded him, and Tien was thrown off him. Krillin pointed at Chaozu, and Chaozu was sent whirring around the room. He pointed at Tien, and Tien was forced to hail him. Mandy ducked as Chaozu flew over her. 

"Why doesn't he just kill them?" She asked loudly over the noise.

"Because you have to come with me." Trunks said taking Mandy's arm and leading her upstairs.

"Huh? Trunks, where are we going?" Mandy asked confusedly.

"We're…umm…going to get something to eat. Yeah! Eat!" Trunks said quickly.

"Oh! Ok! I'm really hungry!" Mandy's voice faded upstairs. Vegeta chuckled. He turned his attention back to Krillin, who poked his, now, six dots and sent Tien and Chaozu out the hole. He poked each over the dots, bowed again, and left. Vegeta turned back to Kriddle who was looking something.

"Hey, freak, what are you looking for?" Vegeta asked.

"It's your fault! I'm looking for pads, but all I can find are tampons!" She whined throwing a box of Tampax Lites across the room. Vegeta shook his head feeling her stupidity radiate off of her. Along with the animal crackers.

"I think I should just end your miserable life here." Vegeta said raising his hand toward Kriddle.

          Danny was walking in the direction of Capsule Corp. reeking like crap. Literally.

"Out of anyone who picked me up, I just HAD to ride with Britney Spears." He sighed and wiped a boob implant off of his arm. "Hey…wait…how come I can't feel Mandy's signal anymore…Eh, my signaling devices must be broken. There's no way Mandy could've lost her virginity. She's too (That word again…)." He said amusedly. He finally got to CC, and just aimed a ki blast underground. 

          Kriddle was scampering away, when a blast ended her life.

AN: Done! Haha! Who blew up Kriddle: Vegeta, or Danny. You'll find out next chapter. 

~Mana~


	5. Reproducing Dough Boyz

AN: I'm finally writing another chapter to this goddamn pointless story. To all my friends, enjoy. To everyone else…be scared.

Disclaimer: Hey! My colon works!

Last time: Krillin lost one of his beloved dots, and Tien and Chaozu came and fought for the place of 'The Ultimate Bald One'. But Krillin defeated them, and either Vegeta or Danny killed Kriddle. Who knows who?

Kriddleion: Chapter 5 – Reproducing Dough Boyz

As the dust cleared, you see one lonely tampon separated from the box.

"So she did like Tampax after all." Vegeta said sadly. "Well, too bad she's dead." But just as he said that, someone fell from the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Ahhh!" It screamed like an iguana. As the dust cleared again, it turned out to be Melissa coughing up bubbles with little Dough Boyz in them.

"Hack hack." She coughed. She stood up, poked and killed all the little Dough Boyz, then shoved them into a microwave and watched them blow up with glee. All the while, Vegeta stood glaring at Melissa. She paused, not knowing why, but soon figured it out after Vegeta grabbed a Dough Boy and squashed him. Danny, who had secretly been doing Melissa's robot, heard the silence and took this chance to barge in. By this time, Melissa and Vegeta had made a bonfire of Dough Boyz and were roasting Dough Boyz on sticks. The sad thing is, neither of them has said anything this whole time. But they still knew what to do with the Dough Boyz. Kill them. Kill them all.

Mandy and Trunks chose to enter just at that moment too. Mandy eyed her tree costume, but the little Dough Boyz ate it, and then were stabbed in the head by Trunks' sword. Their gay, little cries were not heard because the ceiling caved in, revealing Dracula.

"Homieeeeeeees! Yo yo!" he said as he flew down to Melissa, who in turn did her own robot. (Do it now Melissa! As you read this!) Getting angry, Danny tried to make himself known by clearing his throat, but was drowned out by Dough Boyz making out. Their high-pitched moans of pleasure made everyone fill with rage. They were reproducing! Everyone banded together and started to kill the notorious Dough Boyz. Vegeta blasted them, Dracula bit them, Melissa produced bubbles and smothered them, Mandy glared at them, Trunks smiled at them, and Danny rolled on them. But again, he could not manage to get up. You see, Danny is a square robot. He cannot roll very well, so he made a lot of noise attempting to "roll". Surprisingly, no one else heard except Melissa. In her twisted little mind she figured out why Danny was back, but was driven out of the room by Dracula, who had swooped down for another attack.

"Yo yo muh ladee! I be bangin' yo! Don' run fro' muh, da masta' o' loooove!"

Then they were gone. A fake 'fro lie on the floor. Mandy began to weep. Even Danny stopped moving, but that was due to Vegeta kicking him sadly. Danny was once again unconscious.

Five minutes later, everyone was outside and Danny's body was being used as a soccer ball. Everyone was on teams, which were: Vegeta, Melissa, Dracula. The other team was: Mandy, Trunks, and Krillin. Danny was still unconscious. Mankey swung from the ceiling outside. A low moan went unnoticed as Mandy went for a goal, but Melissa blocked it by slobbering out bubbles. Everyone on her team cheered, and Mandy got angry. The ball (Danny) sailed through the air until Krillin threw one of his dots at it. The ball somehow swerved into the opposing goal and Mandy smirked at Melissa, who wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy winking at Dracula and blowing bubbles at him.

"Heeeeeeey! Look at me smirking!" Mandy whined.

"Oh Dracula!" Melissa giggled. "You're just too much!"

"Ya'll iz da bomb! C'mere muh luva!" he said tramping on Danny as he got closer.

Mandy cringed because of this, but also because it was National Cringe Day. (Every month on the 8th, don't forget to cringe!)

It seems that the game ended with Mandy in high spirits because the opposing team has apparently forfeited. Or you could say that Melissa and Dracula dropped out of the game to make out again. But poor Danny. He never seems to win at anything.

Back in the basement, there were four Mankeys swinging from the ceiling. Also, the group gathered there again because they wanted spared from the sight of Melissa and Dracula. Things were just going too far. There was absolute silence, until-

"Mind if I sing?" Mandy asked out of nowhere.

"DON'T." Everyone replied in unison. Mandy pouted in the shadows in the corner.

"Secret secret I've got a secret…" a little voice came from the corner.

"I thought I told you not to sing!" Amanda said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.

"A man," she replied, grinning stupidly. "And a lady. They call me the mady."

"That wasn't clever at all, you know," Krillin insulted.

"Your dots are sexxy. I want you/them." Amanda said "sexxily". They both ran upstairs to a room and made out. Silence, once again, filled the room.

"Guess what? This reminds me of this one time at band camp-" Trunks started.

"We don't want to know your life story," Vegeta complained. Mandy did the wave with only one person; herself. She was attracting no attention whatsoever. All of a sudden, everybody in the story so far came back in the basement/to life. An awkward stillness ensued. Everyone looked at Kriddle, her purp Tarzan outfit ragged.

Without warning, something really funny happened. So funny, I can't type it. And it's not just because I'm too lazy to think of something funny either, you punks. Anyway, this thing that happened was the funniest thing that had ever happened. The laughter that followed went like this:

Kriddle giggled.

Melissa bubbled.

Mandy suffocated.

Danny evilly cackled.

Amanda silently chuckled.

Erin, who isn't even in the story, cried.

Dracula laughed like homies do.

Gaby tilted her head and gave a false smile, thinking that germs would intrude.

Shanty drunkenly expressed amusement.

Krillin repeatedly banged his head against the wall hooting with laughter. He then passed out.

Trunks just passed out for the fun of it.

Vegeta insulted the group of people and silently cursed them to Hell.

Maury died.

After the laughter subsided, everyone who had died, died again and everything was back to "normal".

PeAcE


End file.
